In a case in which a shaft of a long bone is fractured, a bone nail may be used to stabilize the parts of the bone during the healing of the fracture, wherein the bone nail may be inserted into a medullary channel of the bone in a longitudinal direction thereof. However, such a bone nail may allow a rotation of one part of the bone relative to another part of the bone, about the axis of the bone nail, at least until a locking screw is inserted through the bone nail in a lateral direction to fix the position of the rotatable part.
Accordingly, a physician should position the fractured parts as anatomically correct as possible. One approach may be to take into account features of the healthy counterpart of the fractures bone to provide information regarding how the parts of the fractured bone should be arranged. But this is difficult, since the bone of the counterpart is usually not visible.